b5universefandomcom-20200214-history
Species
B5 Guide to Species -Humans ‘’Hue-mans’’ One of the most far spread races, these beings are very intelligent. Humans have conquered a lot of foreign planets, traveled through distant galaxies and mapped trade routes for centuries. Humans can adapt very well to environments. -Lumi ‘’Luh-my’’ Classed as a humanoid species, the Lumi are very driven and do everything for their leader. Lumi’s are born on the planet of Ilum which is one of the core worlds of B5. Lumi’s and Humans work well together and see each other as brethren. They have a skull like face which helps them see better in the darkness. Class: Humanoid -Dancorian ‘’Dan-co-ri-an’’ Another humanoid species which is born on the planet of Dancore. Dancorians are good traders and are very willing to give. Dancorians have the capability of changing the color of their skin depending on their mood. Normally their skin is grey, and their full color spectrum can range from Bright White to Midnight Black. Class:Humanoid -Pexus ‘’Pex-us’’ Born on the planet of Pex the pexus are still quite vague. Not much is known about the pexus. They do sport a pretty weird appearance though, they have a mask like face which is probably used as some sort of shield for their eyes. Their eyes are always bright red and seem to be very big. -Lusurian ‘’Lusur-ian’’ They come from the lush jungles of Lusurus. This species is very good at hunting and surviving in hard conditions. They have big weird shaped eyes which probably help them catch all the sunlight they can. The forests of Lusurus are quite thick and sometimes the light doesn't penetrate through the leaves. Usually the lusurians have a black body, and have green eyes. -Elecis ‘’El-es-is’’ They look very alien and they very well are. The Elecis are rumored to be from a different dimension. They have a pale white body and a big eye as their head, and no arms. The Elecis do not seem to speak a language but use some kind of telekinesis to communicate between each other. -Nehian ‘’Ne-hih-i-an’’ Sprung from the planet Nehe these warriors are fierce and do not fear anyone or anything. They seem to sport an old fashioned look which seems all to familiar, they use old roman style armor which is heavily modified to be one of the strongest armor that is known in the region. Class: Humanoid -Schai ‘’Sh-aye’’ They are born on the planet Schaduw which is a dark planet receiving barely any light. The Schai have a very dark skin color and red eyes. We believe that the Schai can only see in black and white and are able to detect infrared. -Venerian ‘’Vene-rian’’ The venerian are also born on the planet Schaduw and are like family to the Schai. The venerian are purple colored and have a shell like head. They have bright orange/yellow eyes. Venerians are known to be very rebellious and do not like authority. -Tuxian ‘’Tuh-ks-i-an’’ Born on the platforms of Tux the tuxian have it rough. They have an inbuilt mask on their face to help them survive on their homeworld which is a gas giant. Tuxians are very shy and do not seem to talk alot. They usually have blackbodies and traditional blue eyed masks. -Rulan ‘’Ruh-lan’’ The rulan are super intelligent beings. They constructed a warp ring orbiting around their planet of Lith. They used to over-mine their planet but those times are behind. Lith used to be completely mined and was a wasteland. The Rulan somehow rebirthed the planet making it into a lush jungle planet. Rulan have green bodies and glowing white eyes. The Rulan are given a mask when they are at the age where their Lungs begin to fail. -Wothar ‘’Woah-tar’’ Wolf like creatures. The wothar are loyal. They used to fight alongside the old bountyhunters of B5 years ago. To this day they have supported and aided B5 in their conquest. Wothar have yellow eyes and can range from any color. They stem from Derax''' ' -Tenaxian ‘’Te-nah-xian’’ Not quite like all the other species. The tenaxian do not have a regular body, but a gas body. Their bodies aren’t solid but made from gas. This is extremely useful because their planet itself is a gas giant. They can use this feature to their advantage soaring through the skies of Tenax. They are intelligent beings but do not seem to speak a common language among each other. The Tenaxian are also very good planners. -Mistian ‘’Mis-ti-an’’ Born on Mist mistians are a humble species. Helping strangers and newcomers. They seem willing to give up their lives for anyone or anything. Mistians are very militaristic. They have blue skin and pale white hair. -Celion ‘’Se-li-on Celion are born on Zanthycell. The celion are used to super cold conditions. They have blue eyes and have a black robe like leather over their head. Celions trade alot and are good at it. -Toxulian ‘’Tok-sul-ian’’ Toxulians come from Toxult which is one of the many colorful planets. Toxulians appear to be ghost like creatures not able to experience pain nor emotion. Toxulians have little variety under them, they have pale white skins and black/grey eyes. -Sular ‘’Suuh-lar’’ This species comes from Sularis which is a huge desert planet with not much life. The Sular are very dangerous and are super hostile. They do not like intruders or strangers. The Sular have had a rough life. They used to have a rival species on Sularis that the Sular were in war with. In the process the Sular destroyed their nemesis species but also destroyed their own planet. -Juxian ‘’Juh-ksi-an’’ Juxians are sneaky people. Juxi is known as one of the pirate capitals of the galaxy. Even though Juxi has B5 influence it is still very criminal. The Juxians are white/pinkish skin colored and have purple glowing eyes, most of them sporting an eye patch. -Orasi ‘’Oh-rah-se’’ The Orasi seem to have some ties to the Vile which is known as an ancient robot civilisation. Their planet Opul is very colorful and we are not really sure what the climate on it is yet. -Ratexian ‘’Ra-teks-i-an’’ The Ratexian look like a stereotype Alien species. They have three big yellow eyes which are very handy for environment scanning. They also seem to be very sensitive on certain parts of their body. They have a green colored skin, which is probably used as camouflage for on their planet. -Ex ‘’Eh-ks’’ The Ex are not quite humanoid but do fall under its category. The Ex are used to urban environments since they evolved from a planet called Exin which is a planet sized city. The Ex have a dark skin color mostly black and a light blue ish eye color which seems to emit light.' ' -Tinasian ‘’Tee-na-si-an’’ The Tinasians are sprung from the planet Tinas. Tinas is almost completely underwater with some bodies of land. That's why the tinasians are amphibious. And are able to live underwater and above water. They have horns on their head and red/yellow eyes. -Coyan ‘’Co-yan’’ The coyan are fish like creatures, with a body that is layered with a slimey gue. The coyan seem to be quite stupid and do not seem to understand basic space travel or space ship creation. The coyan do understand how a blaster rifle works and what death is. They live on the planet Coy-II which is known for pirate activity. -Velnom ‘’Vel-nom’’ The velnom share their space with the Coyan who also live on the planet Coy-II. Velnom aren’t really born on Coy-II they were brought their light years ago. The velnom are still not quite adapted to their environments and seem to struggle a lot with the conditions the planet is in. The velnom have red markings on their face and a dark blue ish skin color. -Roxusi ‘’Roh-xu-si’’ The Roxusi are very smart creatures. Using their mineral rich planet Auroa as a foundry for their spaceships and space stations. They are born on the planet of Auroa which is a waterworld. -Kliox ‘’Kli-o-x’’ The kliox are quite like humans. They do not look like humans but seem to have around the same basic knowledge and understanding of space travel and city management. Their planet Loraw is a pirate safe haven though. You cannot fully blame Kliox on this because the Kliox are a strict race that highly prohibit any criminal activity. But keeping the peace on a gas giant isn’t as easy as it sounds. -Krex ‘’Kre-hx’’ The Krex come from Er Dawn. The krex are a highly religious species using specially colored masks to honor their gods. The Krex also worship the ‘’darkside’’ of their planet. Their planet was struck with a huge meteorite ages ago and it left part of the planet flying out to space. There is still a huge crater left from the meteorite. -Jijl ‘’Jy-ehl’’ The Jijl are also from Er Dawn but are not religious at all. They despise religion because they think it's a form of idiocy. The Jijl and Krex are engaged in a peaceful conflict. The Jijl look quite a lot like the Krex sporting a purple colored body and purple face. -Magehun ‘’May-guh-un’’ Magehun are an ancient species that existed way before any Humans did. Magehun age rapidly so they die quite fast. They live on the planet Likuim which is a waterworld covered by a thick fog. We do not know why the planet is covered by fog or what kind of fog it is. Magehun adapt the color of their surrounding originally being bright green with blue stripes the magehun have changed color and are now a light brown color. -Ozelian ‘’Oh-ze-li-an’’ Living on Ozels the ozelian are the perfect aquatic creature. The Ozelian are completely adapted to the deep oceans of Ozels and live in them with cities that have been built on the ocean floors. Ozelians are a deep blue color and have orange eyes. -Jupy ‘’Juu-pi’’ Living on the gas giant Jupyht, the jupy are a fierce species that likes to fight. They have an orange skin with markings on their face that are usually grey, they have light blue eyes, enhanced vision and hearing, and they also are closely related to Humans -Asaani ‘’As-aan-i’’ The Asaani are another humanoid like species. The asaani are extremely intelligent and are capable of highly advanced space travel. They have created a warp station on their home planet of Asaan where they can warp to any place from. The asaani are light blue in color and have weirdly shaped yellow eyes. They are well adapted to ocean life but they also reside on the big volcanic rocks that are stationed on the planet of Asaan -Krogian ‘’Crow-gi-an’’ Living on a deadly jungle planet named Kroga. The krogian are very strong and fearsome species. They have pale white bodies, white eyes, and a light green head. -Vazellith ‘’Va-zel-lith’’ They live on Drax one of the many Jungle planets. Vazellith are adapted to lives up in high tree tops and in caves. They seem to have no eyes but they do have them. They have two big black circles on their head that resemble the eyes. They have a green skin color which helps camouflage them on the surface of Drax. They used to be a common slave species but they broke free and are now independant. -Phantax ‘’Fan-taks’’ Are the sworn enemy of the Juxians. Phantax originally were born on Juxi as well but they fled to nearby systems to hide from the Juxians, since Juxi became part of B5 territory. Phantax are phantom like creatures having a black body and a ghost like head. They now live on Spisaus. -Trident ‘’Try-dent’’ The trident come from a destroyed planet known as ‘’Calista X’’ They fled to the planet called ‘’Erion-V’’ once arrived they destroyed their planet’s atmosphere because it's not essential for their survival. The Trident are still very mysterious and little is known about them. They are vicious and destroy almost everything that stands in their path. -Prantor ‘’P-ran-tohr’’ They come from Gajur and have a very good sense of smell. They are sometimes referred to as ‘’Perfect Hunters’’ they do lack some traits though. They seem to have limited hearing but do have very good sight. They appear to be dumb but do not be fooled by them. -Uhl ‘’Oo-hl’’ Born on the moon, they soon had to fled because the UA was planning on making outposts on the moon. The Uhl had a brief meeting with the UA but quickly fled. Up till now the Uhl are a myth and have not been recorded or found ever since they left their home moon. They have a very grey skin to blend in with their Moons surrounding. -Rouman ‘’Raw-mann’’ They seem to be another closely related Human species. They are quite intelligent and harvest the power of their host star. -Melodian ‘’Me-lo-di-an’’ Born on Melode this species is quite fragile and any strangers that come too close to them will get the Melodians infected. Melodians are immune to any bacteria that Humans can transfer because Melode has been colonized by B5 settlers. Melodians are highly industrialized. -Boltian ‘’Bol-ti-an’’ A Sub-Human species they are extremely advanced but still live in very primitive houses and use quite primitive ways of harvesting energy. Somehow they do know how to use space travel and have created some spaceships in the past. They have brown mask on their face with red and yellow markings on it. -Leonix ‘’Leeo-nix’’ The Leonix live on the lush jungle planet of Leon where they have an immense amount of food available to them. They live together with the Lexus that are also born on their planet. The Leonix have a yellow/black face with white eyes. -Lexus ‘’Leh-xus’’ The Lexus are another species that lives on Leon. They share their space with the Leonix. The Lexus have an orange/black face with orange tusks/fangs that come out of their mouth. And they have large red eyes. -Oneij ‘’O-ny-g’’ Are a mysterious species that seem to be somewhat cyborg. They come from the half dead planet of Exile. Exile is a dying planet. The Oneij have a grey skin and blue cyborg eye. They have a very weird way of speaking use clicks as their supposed language. -Phantinum ‘’Fan-ti-numb’’ The phantinum come from Er Dawn and are loosely related to the Phantax. They share a simlair appearance, except the Phantinum seem to have a white colored body whilst the Phantax sport a black colored body. They both have a ghost like appearance. -Alternian ‘’All-tur-nee-ahn’’ A Humanlike species exclusive to Gaia and originating from Alternia: A two mooned dark planet with the residents being nocturnal due to the bright sun two systems away from Earth’s very own. Alternians have light grey skin, black hair, Yellow eyes and small orangish horns. Alternians are generally violent but have evolved as a culture since the introduction to Gaian humans. Alternian’s are very insect like in some ways, Different ones evolving to have certain blood colors according to sociatel caste. Alternia is the second capital planet in the Gaia galaxy, and the secondary leading planet in the UA. -Basidiumite “Buh-sih-duh-myte” A slightly humanoid species that lives on Basidium-X: A very small planet invisible in Earth orbit. They are peaceful, and very primitive. Basidiumites are green with mushroom-like features. They live among large mushrooms, and have been left alone by the UA, as the Basidiumites are unaware of the UA’s presence. -Etian ‘’Ae-ti-ahn’’ They come from the planet Eti and have a very strange appearance. They wear a purple hood, have multiple purple colored eyes and seem to have some kind of fog as the surface of their face. They have dark purple colored bodies. ' '-Etix ‘’Eh-tiks’’ A sub-Etian species, the Etix are closely related to the Etians. Etix have lighter colored robes and darker colored eyes. They both share the planet of Eti. -Lorian “Loar-eeh-in” A sub-species of the ancient Rodian race the Lorian aren’t too similar to the rodians. They live on the planet of Ilum where they share a lot of space with Lumi and Humans. Therefore the Lorians are more humanized and have a different attitude compared to their Rodian brothers. Lorians are capable of regular speech and have a darker green color, with purple eyes. -Kriftik ‘’Krif-tic’’ Another ghostlike species, the kriftik come from the planet Krift. Krift lays in eternal darkness and is very mysterious. Kriftik is one of the recently discovered planets and is already colonized by B5. The kriftiks are quite vague and mysterious. They have slight tints of red on their face and have orange eyes. They seem to have some kind of grey/black hair. -Verzun ‘’Veh-ur-zun’’ The verzun are an age old ally of B5. They have been there since the start and until this day they still serve alongside B5 troops. They are mainly used as gunners because they have extreme good sight. Verzun are born on the planet Dancore and they live in harmony with the Dancorians. Verzun usually have white helmets covering their skeleton like appearance. -Vina ‘’Vee-Nah’’ Vina are born on the planet Lavendel. Which is a bright planet that is very lush and has a lot of natural resources. Vinas have a white skin and grey hair. They usually have light blue eyes. -Nitram ‘’Nee-tram’’ Nitram are born on the planet Blas which looks like a snow planet. The planet seems to be a snow planets because of the strong winds that cool the planet down extremely. Nitram have a thick brown fur which helps them survive in the cold. And have light yellow eyes. They also have horns on the side of their heads. -Dersite “Duhr-site” Dersites are a more casual humanlike species. The key difference of Dersites from humans are a armor-like pitch black shell around their organs in place of skin, and their pure white glowing eyes. Dersites hail from the small planet of derse, a planet coated in greyish architecture. They are responsible for creating Transportalizing pads, and afterwards donating said tech to the UA. Dersites are unable to reproduce naturally, Instead they use large underground labs to clone their citizens to be perfect mentally. Alternians make great tacticians and scientists for the UA. -Creepalian “Cree-pai-lee-ahn.” Creepalians are one of the oldest species known to the likes of Gaia and Andromeda, and one of the first to invent space travel. Hosted on the large earthlike planet of Christani, Creepalians are a warrior humanlike species with thick pale green skin, Pitch black eyes and amazing strength. -Vexus ‘’Veh-ksus’’ Are born on the planet of Opeon. Vexus have red markings on their face and have a green tinted body color. Vexus are extremely sensitive to sound and movement. -Vexona ‘’Vex-oohnaa’’ Vexona are also born on the planet Opeon. Vexona are like a sister species to the Vexus. Vexona have pink markings on their face and a aqua blue skin color. Vexona have the same traits as vexus. -Muba ‘’Moo-bah’’ Muba are born on Bliksem. Bliksem is a stormy planet and the muba are used to those circumstances. Muba have antlers on their forehead and have blue eyes. Muba are extremely loyal and good warriors. -Nif ‘’K-niv’’ Nif are born on the swamp planet of Endo. Endo has a lot of dangerous species living on it that the Nif have to deal with. The nif are very good hunters and are extremely dangerous themselves. Nif have dark green skin colors and yellow eyes. -Guvale ‘’Goo-vale’’ Guvale are born on Zec. Zec is quite a dark planet. It doesn’t receive as much light as its planet sister ‘’Lov-Zec’’ Guvale have black skin white fangs and yellow eyes. -Krawthorne ‘’Craw-thorn’’ Krawthorne are born on the desert planet Kaloine. And are used to extreme temperatures and droughts. Kwarthorne are capable of flight because they have wings attached to their limbs. Krawthorne have red eyes on the side of their head. And two pair of eyes on the lower front of their head. They usually have a dark brown colored skin. -Erz ‘’Eh-ruz’’ Erz are born on the surface of Enoxase. Enoxase has large bodies of water and some small land masses. Erz have Cyan/dark blue colored skin and glowing white eyes. -Hephaeust ‘’Hep-haus-te’’ Hephaeust are born on the super hot planet called ‘’Totaal’’ Totaal is a mineral rich planet with a lot of factories. Hephaeust have a dark red armored skin and orange lines running below that pantser. -Arachotia ‘’Ar-ac-sotia’’ Arachotia come from the forest planet ‘’Zuidwar’’ Zuidwar is a really thick forest planet with a lot of arachnid based creatures living on them. Arachotia have purple eyes and their skin is covered with vines. -Quilox ‘’Kwi-locks’’ Quilox are born on Gerbr which is a moderate planet. The planet has a red atmosphere. Quilox are used to low light levels. Part of their skin is black and the other side is red colored. They seem to have orange eyes and grey hair. -Vast ‘’Vah-ste’’ Vast are born on Teca-XI which is a snow planet. Vast are creatures that are very agile moving across the snow. They have green stripes on top of their head, they have a light blue/grey colored skin and super red eyes. -O’zhi ‘’Oh-zee’’ The O’zhi are zombie like creatures that are born on the planet randal. They have a red skin and glowing yellow eyes. O’zhi aren’t fond of strangers and they are very aggressive. -Yun ‘’Juh-n’’ Yun come from the planet Marsh which is a rocky planet. It has a lot of mountain ranges and muddy plains. Yun are adapted to their surroundings and sport the same colors as their planet's. They have metal like teeth and huge eyes to help them see in the dark. Yun are very smelly and slimey. -Jujinza ‘’Juh-jin-zah’’ They stem from the planet Jujinzer. The Jujinza are cow-like creatures sporting a yellow/gold-ish color of their skin. Having orange/red eyes and no horns. The Jujinza are capable of speech and understand basic languages -Trian ‘’Tree-an’’ They come from their home planet of Trias. Trian are semi-aquatic creatures that can live on land and sometimes can live underwater. The Trian lives on a water planet so therefore it would be handy to be capable of living underwater. But the Trian have evolved on land and therefore are not capable of living underwater. Now there are some mutations which let certain Trian live underwater but these mutations are very rare. They have a green skin color and huge teeth. -Sheikan ‘’Shy-kann’’ They come from the planet Sheik. Sheikans have three major eyes which help them see enemies and give them lots of spacial awareness. Sheikans are arachnid like creatures. They are very sensitive to light and sounds. -Gig ‘’Gih-guh’’ Born on Kr’ix. The Gig are another unknown species. Not much is known about them as Kr’ix is a recently discovered planet. The gig have a green skin color and blue eyes. Although variation is plausible. -Netbraxus ‘’Net-brah-ksus’’ Born on Netbra. The Netbraxus species is very cannibalistic eating some of their fellow species and dominating their homeworld of Netbra. The Netbraxus have a huge row of teeth helping them eat their prey. They have small eyes and a dark grey-black colored skin. -Ezalis ‘’Eh-zaa-lis’’ Born on Arcik the Ezalis are an ancient species. Having bright colored white eyes and purple flame like object on their face/forehead. Their original skin color is blue/purple-ish. But the older the Ezalis gets the more the flame on their forehead starts to grow and cover their skin color. -Wirwarah ‘’Wir-war-ha’’ Born on WirWar. The wirwarah are a strange species. Sporting no eyes or ears. Only a huge gaping mouth with a couple of teeth. Not much is known about the Wirwarah. Except for their skin color and possible appetite. They have a dark blue skin color and are most likely predators on their home planet Wirwar. -Salisian ‘’Salis-ian’’ Born on Salis. The Salisians are a lot like humans. They have a lighter skin color which helps them survive and not burn to death on their homeplanet of Salis. They are adapted to the sandy environments of Salis and have a different respiratory system compared to humans. They have permanent white eyes which help them dim the light. -Noxian ‘’Nok-see-an’’ The Noxians are born on Noxunos. Which is another desert planet. The Noxian’s have built-in mask-like face which helps them filter out dust while breathing. They have a pale-white skin with yellow eyes and black markings which can differ from Noxian to Noxian -Eyevotch Born on Juh-Zix. Eyevotch are a unique species in that their entire head is an eye. They have a black and orange eye which shrinks as the eyevotch gets older. ' ' -Preva ' ' -Erana ' ' -Okladusae ' ' -Vena ' ' -Ender ' ' -Adroxu ' ' -Tinga ' ' -Lokuse ' ' -Virt ' ' -Zixus ' ' -Yieon ' ' -Klokarus ' ' -Opleka ' ' -Wuivel ' ' -Uean -Hynzian Born on the planet Hynze. This species is orange in default colors but can switch colors as they get older. The rarest and most holy color in their species is purple. Hynzians have an orange skin light blue eyes and yellow dots on their foreheads. ' ' -Huja ' ' -Mueras ' ' -Cuviol ' ' -Vandrazus ' ' -Ael ' ' -Frekat ' ' -Huvu ' ' -Klukeras ' ' -Bromze ' ' -Zikel ' ' -Voli ' ' -Polyae ' ' -Cristipian Born on their homeplanet Concord… ' ' -Rasian ' ' -Kr’ohnos ' ''' -Gulan Born on the planet of Guz